Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to chromium nitride containing coatings. More particularly, embodiments relate to high performance chromium nitride containing coatings.
Description of the Related Art
Chromium containing coatings are common coatings that have various decorative and functional applications within the context of a plurality of industrial and consumer products. Given this broad applicability of chromium containing coatings in such a plurality of industrial and consumer products, desirable are additional chromium containing coatings and additional chromium containing coated articles that possess enhanced performance characteristics.